Soul of death emerald
by Marulaire
Summary: Solo quería ser libre de este mundo en el que solo conozco dolor,fui empujado a otro donde mi prisión fue una jaula de oro sin opción de libertad,ahora finalmente he encontrado lo que tanto desee junto con todo lo que mi alma ha buscado,me desvaneceré de este mundo en que fui encadenado,ahora tengo mi destino y mi libertad pues no volveré a ser enjaulado jamás.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul of death emerald**

 **No soy dueño de harry potter/ yu-gi-oh! Animes o peliculas.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia de mi imaginacion.**

 **¨Prefacio¨**

 **Los recuerdos de mi vida comienzan con oscuridad en la soledad de este rincón en el que me han abandonado para sobrevivir.**

 **No sé quién soy, no me distingo en la oscuridad que me rodea, ya he olvidado el nombre con el que una voz cálida me llamo, cuándo me sacan de estas paredes que me aprisionan la luz me lastima, pienso que no soy digno de su calor.**

 **Soy diferente a los que están a mí alrededor. Yo lo sé, ellos lo saben y por eso me temen y me odian, porque no me entienden, ellos jamás me desearon en su vida, soy una carga a la que anhelan desaparecer pero no pueden, soy una obligación a la que los obligaron a tener.**

 **Antes añoraba la luz, deseando su calidez para ahogarme en ella en lugar de las frías y solitarias paredes de lo que considero mi prisión, ahora huyo de ella pues aprendí que con el calor de la luz también viene el odio, el dolor y el hambre.**

 **Donde antes había solo oscuridad, ahora encontré salvación y protección de todo aquel que me lastimo, en esta negrura sin luz puedo ser verdaderamente el ¨yo ¨ sin mascaras ni disfraces en los que visto cuando soy sacado a la luz.**

 **Siempre estoy Esperando a que mi alma encuentre lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón aún no saben o entienden, Siempre esperando con ansia la libertad de este destino, pues aprendí a mi joven edad que la vida nunca será justa y este mundo está infestado de sufrimiento como para encontrar verdadera felicidad a menos que estés dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tienes para ser feliz, a mí no me importa este mundo, los que me rodean, ni los que viven en él, carece de sentido un lugar en el siempre veo vacío, solo vivo por lo único que mi alma anhela y lo único que yo deseo es la**

 **Muerte para así liberarme de esta prisión a la que llamo ¨subsistir¨.**

 _(Niño debajo de las escaleras)(Harry Potter)_

Espero les guste esta historia, manden sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alma de muerte esmeralda**

 **Soul of death emerald**

 **No soy dueño de harry potter/ yu-gi-oh! Animes, peliculas y personajes.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia de mi imaginacion.**

 **Capitulo: 1 el comienzo**

Entre las estrellas de miles de realidades, tiempos y mundos se susurran cuentos y leyendas sobre diosas y dioses con diferente deber, el de guiar y proteger a los seres de su creación, pero ninguno es tan sempiterno y perpetuo como el primer ser que nació entre la oscuridad y el caos, aquel que es venerado y temido desde los albores del tiempo, aquel que origino al ser de _la vida_ como un guardián junto con los seres del _tiempo_ , _el espacio_ y _el destino_. un ser de infinito poder que gobierna sobre todo aquel que tenga vida y alma, aquel cuya existencia es tan eterna como el mismo, un ente también llamado **MUERTE.**

 _"Como un ser hecho de sombras sin realmente una forma e independiente de toda mi creación, observo el curso del tiempo en el basto espacio que he creado. Cada mundo y dimensión las observo pasar como en un rio interminable de agua en el que tiene diferentes corrientes y desviaciones pero con un solo final._

 _Entre todos ellos veo un mundo en el que sus creaciones aún son jóvenes comparados con la de otros mundos, viven seres de muchas y diferentes especies cada una tan diferente como la otra, tan fascinantes son estas criaturas y su coexistencia con otras razas, se diferenciaron así mismos en dos, aquellos con el poder de cambiar algunas de las leyes de la naturaleza o controlarlas a su voluntad, ellos la nombraron magia y aquellos que no la tenían."_

 _"el tiempo avanza inevitable sobre esta dimensión y las almas que habitan en él, ahora donde había un mundo unido hay dos mundos separados, el de los humanos que viven libremente sobre la tierra y el de los magos que se ocultan a plena vista y de aquellos que no tiene magia en su sangre o saben de su existencia, pocos son aquellos que tienen el conocimiento de este mundo entre los humanos y aun mas pocos a los que se les permite mantenerlo. Con el paso del tiempo más grande es la diferencia entre cada civilización, los humanos al no tener magia aprendieron a utilizar su entorno y los recursos de la naturales para desarrollarse y subsistir, avanzando tecnológicamente más rápido e igual mente en su propagación que acorto significativa mente su vida debido a las plagas, enfermedades, guerras y accidentes. Los magos por otra parte utilizaron la magia para crear hechizos, pociones y rituales para hacer su vida más fácil y llevadera, cuanta más magia portaban en la sangre y el cuerpo mayor era la longevidad que les otorgaba su magia llevándolos a la creencia de que procrearse mayormente entre ellos les daría mayor poder y así evitando la propagación de su sangre con los no mágicos aislándose a sí mismos cada vez más y viviendo día a día en una civilización mayor mente discriminatoria y arcaica"._

 _"Observar es una forma de distracción e interés viendo la continuidad de cada forma de vida dándole experiencia y forma a la esencia primaria distinta e individual que existe en un alma. El cuerpo es solo la envoltura mortal de un alma mayormente inmortal que vive distintas vidas en distintos tiempos después de su creación."_

Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por un camino sinuoso y solitario.  
Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendidos las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera. Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada.

Era la muerte y les habló.

Estaba enojada porque le hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas víctimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el río. Pero la Muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente listos como para engañarla.  
Así el hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre en los duelos para su dueño, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte!.  
Así la Muerte cruzó hasta un viejo árbol de Sauco en la ribera del río, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al hermano mayor.  
Entonces el segundo hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a la Muerte todavía más, y pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así la muerte recogió una piedra de la orilla del río y se la dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos.  
Entonces la Muerte preguntó al tercer y más joven de los hermanos lo que quería. El hermano más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en la Muerte. Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la muerte pudiera seguirle. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, le entrego su propia Capa de Invisibilidad.  
La Muerte se apartó y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de la Muerte.  
En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacía su propio destino.  
El primer hermano viajó durante una semana más, y alcanzó un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada mago con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la Varita del Sauco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzó hacia la posada, donde alardeó en vos alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebatado a la Muerte, y de cómo ésta lo hacía invencible.  
Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado en vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomó la varita y para más seguridad, le cortó la garganta al hermano mayor.  
Y así la Muerte tomó al primer hermano para si.  
Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí sacó la piedra que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la volteó tres veces en su mano. Para su asombro y su deleite, la figura de la chica con la que una vez había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, apareció ante él.  
Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de él por un velo. Sin embargo había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. Finalmente el segundo hermano, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mató para reunirse finalmente con ella.  
Así fue como la Muerte tomó al segundo hermano para sí.  
Sin embargo la Muerte buscó al tercer hermano durante muchos años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. Fue solo cuando tenía ya una edad avanzada que el hermano más joven se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se la dio a su hijo. Y entonces saludó a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella gustosamente, e igualmente, pasó a mejor vida.

 _Gracias por leer y perdonen la tardanza dejen sus opiniones y observaciones._


End file.
